


Goodbye

by perrielupin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrielupin/pseuds/perrielupin
Summary: John Laurens never intended to be the "other woman".





	Goodbye

"Stay," he whispered, his voice almost inaudible.

  
"I can't. My heart's broken enough," John repressed a sob. He stepped forward and smoothed a lock of Alexander's hair behind his ear. "You love her and-"

  
"I love you too."

  
"Alex, please," John's voice trembled, "with her you can have all the happiness and stability in the world. If we continue like we did, all we'll have is fear and secrecy,"

  
"And each other, we'll have that too," Alexander replied. John flinched as Alex reached out and placed his arms around John's waist. John cast his eyes to the floor, willing himself to move out of the other man's grasp.

  
"Promise me this, my boy," John said. Tears were running down his face as he wiped them away impatiently. "You'll love your wife twice as much as you love me. Show me that I'm doing the right thing in leaving you. Love her like you would have loved me," he looked at Alexander, whose eyes were shut. Hesitantly, John leaned forward, and placed a gentle kiss against Alexander's lips, summoning his courage before breaking the grasp Alex had on him.

He walked to the door, refusing to look back.

  
"John! Wait. PLEASE, I-"

  
He kept walking; looking ahead and not pausing for even a moment, trying to drown out the sound of Alexander calling his name behind him.


End file.
